Through His Soul
by Suaru
Summary: Dimond droplets mixed with the liquid rubies that ran down her face and dripped onto her chest. Her normally sparkling eyes were clouded with pain and tears. Her white blouse was stained with blood... one-shot song-fic. Finished...please R&R!


Through His Soul

By: Suaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song, or the title; it was given to me by JadeElemental...thanks. Mini spoiler, despite what you read this will have a happy ending, so bare with me. Enjoy!

Diamond droplets mixed with the liquid rubies that ran down her face and dripped onto her chest. Her normally sparkling eyes were clouded with pain and tears. Her perfectly white blouse was stained with blood that was never meant to appear from the depths of her body. She felt herself falling into darkness, even though she clung to the light it was slowly becoming swallowed up by the dark. A pair of amber eyes entered her limited vision, then a face. The gorgeous eyes had tears leaking from them, the face twisted in gilt.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

"You ok...?" His voice sounded far and faint. The girl tried to answer, but it was hard to breathe, let alone talk...'Help me...it's so dark and cold...and I'm so alone...help...help me...' The girl's thoughts appeared in her eyes...she was frightened. Her eyes were loosing their sparkle...her light was fading..."No...you have to say with me!!! You can't die on me you stupid girl!!!" The girl's eyes slowly closed and opened again. Her breathing became slower and came with much more effort.

She was gonna die. She knew and accepted that. Blood dripped down her arms and legs. Everything was becoming blurry, except the face of her love. She could still see his amber eyes and long silver hair. The girl couldn't stand to see the sadness in his eyes, the gilt written across his face. "Inuyasha..."

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

"What a shame...so that bitch is finally gonna die..." The cold voice sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. "I had no idea she would be this easy to kill. Everyone said she was an unstoppable miko, and yet I, a weak little demon, reduced her into a stupid human covered in her own blood and dying. My only regret is that I couldn't take her before I had to kill her..." He never got to finish his thought, for his head was rolling on the ground, body in a bloody heap. His face still frozen in a mask of pure glee.

Inuyasha felt the warm blood and tissue ooze down his fingers and onto his hand. He didn't know or care who the demon was, the only thing that mattered was that he was in hell where he belonged.

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

He knelt beside the raven, haired girl and gently pulled her to him. He nuzzled his nose into her crimson shoulder and pressed her bloody body close to him. "Inuyasha..." A low moan escaped her ivory lips.

"Shh...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere..." He paused trying to stop the flow of tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault. You didn't deserve this, not any of it. But you can't die on me now, you're the only one that I ever really trusted...please don't take that away...please don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you...I'll always be right here..." Her milky white hand with drops of liquid rubies floated up to land over his heart. She looked up and smiled at him. "I love you...don't ever forget that..." Her light dimmed and disappeared...

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

'No...she can't be gone...' He shook the body in his arms gently; there was no response. He laid her on the ground and put his ear to her chest; there was no gentle thump of her heart beat...no steady rise and fall of her breathing...she was gone...

"No...no! NO!!! The dam was released and the waters it was trying so hard to contain spilled. He lay next to her corps and pulled it into a tight embrace. Inuyasha didn't know how long he was there, crying into her chest, the last words he spoke before he blacked out were, "I'm so sorry...Kagome..."

There's just too much

That time cannot erase

"Wake up...Inuyasha...time to go." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he almost jumped up for joy and relief, she was alive. But sadly his joy was short lived, for the woman was not her..."What the hell do you want Kikyo?"

"It's time to go." She repeated, grabbing his hand in an attempt to pull him away from the bloody corps he had been clinging to. "It's finally time for us to go to where we belong, Inuyasha..."

"And where in the world would that be???"

Kikyo turned to face him; she was almost identical to the woman who had just met her premature demise, but this woman had a coldness to her. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle, nor did her smile light up a room as soon as it appeared on her face, her smile was lifeless...she was lifeless. "We're going to hell..."

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"I'm not going anywhere, Kikyo...I'm staying with Kagome. I have to take her back to the village. The others have to know what happened..." Inuyasha put a dam up once more, he would not cry in front of Kikyo. He wouldn't let her know all the pain he felt at the lost of the little miko. Inuyasha wrenched his hand out of her grasp and walked to Kagome's body. He gently slipped his hands under her lifeless form and lifted her off the cold ground. He started the all day walk to Keade's hut, but the dead interfered.

"What about me...? Does this dead mortal mean so much to you that you would not leave her to come with me? She is dead Inuyasha. This is one fate you cannot save her from..."

"She is dead..." Inuyasha clung to the body in his arms tighter, the tears threatening to fall. He continued, voice barely a whisper. "And so are you...that is my fate. To have all the people I care about die as I live on. It's happened too many times to count. Why am I detained to be alone? Why does the earth hate me so? Why is destiny so cruel...?" Once again the dam failed to do its job...

And I held your hand for all of these years

But you still have all...of me...

He left and she did not follow. The hanyou and the dead miko from the future made it to the village just as the sun began its descent from the sky. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" A little fox demon ran full speed towards the hanyou and the treasure in his arms. "You're back! You're back! We were afraid that something happened..." His voice trailed off as he gazed upon his mother figure clutched in Inuyasha's arms. Her skin was pale with death and dry blood crusted her body. "Kagome..." He called out softly. No response came. Silent tears welled up in the kitsune's eyes and fell unchecked.

"I'm sorry...Shippo..." Inuyasha couldn't look at him. "Please...please tell me she isn't..." Shippo looked up at him, hoping for a miracle. "I'm sorry..." Was all the hanyou could say in response as he walked on, unable to take the look in Shippo's eyes. The monk and slayer were not that far away. The girl ran to her friend, eager to hear how her time with Inuyasha went, but as she neared the realization of what happened hit. "How...?" Was all she managed to say before she fell to her knees, sobbing.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Miroku knelt down to comfort the sobbing slayer as tears dripped down his own cheeks...no one said a word, there no need. Words could never express the pain they were all feeling at the lost of their friend.

No one wanted to burry the fallen miko...it was too much like saying good-bye, and none of them could stand that. The elderly Keade placed a spell on Kagome to preserve her and sadly soon after another body joined her...Shippo. The young fox demon couldn't stand it. He wouldn't eat or sleep...his heart was torn in too many pieces. About two weeks after the death of his adoptive mother, Shippo went to join her in the realm of the dead...

Now I'm bound by

The life you left behind

Inuyasha sat, staring at the two bodies. They were the first real friends he had ever had...Shippo may have been annoying, but Inuyasha had grown to care about the little guy, he was like a little brother, maybe even like a son. He was smart for his age...always telling Inuyasha what to do when he pissed Kagome off, the little comments he made about Inuyasha's intelligence. Putting on a brave face, even though he was scared shitless...

...And Kagome, she was so much more. She had never cared that he was a hanyou, scorned by both the humans and the demons. She forgave him when his temper got the upper hand. She was always there for him, even when he ran off with Kikyo and hurt her, even though he tried to push her away, she was always by his side. And he loved her...he loved her with every part of his heart and soul..."And I still do, Kagome..."

Your face it haunts,

My once pleasant dreams

Tears fell from his amber eyes...her face rose from his thoughts. Her gentle touch, the way she walked, her laughter...her smile. He saw her tears fall when he hurt her...he remembered how it used to tear at his heart whenever he saw her cry, especially when he was the cause of it. A single tear from her eye had the ability to turn him, the uncaring, unfeeling Inuyasha, into a quivering child at her feet, begging her to stop. His thoughts turned, he saw her angry, sitting him with no mercy, and then apologizing to him for losing her temper. He remembered when she was placed under the Dark Priestess's spell. He had felt so helpless as she aimed the arrow at him, not caring what happened to him as long as she made it though...as long as she was ok, nothing else mattered.

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

Her voice was indescribable. It always had an encouraging word to say, it was very hard to give up hope with Kagome around and so hard to feel hopeful when she was gone. She had a fire to her soul that he thought could never be put out, as he gazed at her lifeless corps he realized that it was gone. It was too hard to believe, her fiery soul was gone, dwelling in the world of the dead...never to see the light of life, never to feel the warmth of the sun...see the glow of the stars. Inuyasha didn't bother trying to contain the flow of tears leaking from his eyes; he knew it was useless. Her voice was Kami's most amazing creation, countless times it brought his soul back from the land of evil, and quelled the demon blood that surged though his veins.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

He got up and walked over to her body, once again clean of blood, her kimono fresh, the soft violet beautiful against her pale skin. Her hair was sprawled beside her face, framing it nicely. 'She's so perfect...she looks as if she was asleep...' He knelt beside, her rubbing her cold hand with his own, trying to recall warmth to her icy flesh. He mumbled a prayer that he had been saying ever since she left him, "Please bring her back to me...make her eyes open and have her smile at me. Let me hear her laugh. Bring the light back to her soul, the fire back to her spirit. Please Kami...she didn't deserve this...bring her back to me."

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me,

I feel alone...so alone...

'Kagome's dead...' His mind whisper over and over again in a senseless chant, as if by saying it forever he could finally believe it, but he couldn't. The proof was right in front of him and he still couldn't grasp it. 'She's not dead...she can't be...' But she was and he couldn't save her...not from death. He couldn't bring her and Shippo's souls back the realm of eternal dankness and shadow. Where the sun never showed its sparkling rays or glistening face.

Memories continued to flash though his mind, his golden eyes flashed from emotion to emotion as long since dormant memories were brought alive again by a glance of her dead body. His heart bled pain, gilt, and regret, time dissolving into a never ending blur, with no distinguishing features, just a solid blur of gray. All color gone from the world...Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, only to be met with the blinding light of the real world...

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha are you ok...? 'That voice it can't be...' Inuyasha looked up at the person looming over him, 'Oh my God...' "Kagome...?" Inuyasha sat up and looked at her with unbelieving eyes. A hesitant hand reached out almost afraid that if he touched her she would disappear. He rested his hand on her cheek, reassuring himself that she was not dead, then surprised them both by pulling her into a tight embrace. "Inuyasha...what are you doing...?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done, for everything I will do. I thought I lost you and it almost destroyed me...and I never got to tell you..." He trailed off, nuzzling his nose deeper into her shoulder, inhaling her wonderfully soothing scent. "Never got to tell me what...?" Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, enjoying the contact with him.

"How much I care...I love you, Kagome. And it took a nightmare for me to realize it..." He pulled back looking into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Really Inuyasha...?" He nodded. "I love you, too..." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss...

And I held your hand for all of these years

She pulled back and blushed, only to be captured by Inuyasha's lips...

"See...I told you that they would get it eventually..." Sango smiled up at the monk.

"Now it's your turn..." Shippo smiled at them then turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome, smile growing.

"What do you mean by that, Shippo..." Suddenly a pair of lips attached themselves to hers. She kissed Miroku back timidly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back for air she whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

And you still have all...of me...

The End

Author's Note: I know!!! I should be working on my other fic instead of writing this one...but you have to admit it was really sweet. If you didn't get it, Kagome and Shippo dying was Inuyasha's dream, nothing more.

BIG thanks to all the people who will review this story. And a BIG ASS thanks to JadeElemental for helping me out when my creative moments disappeared. You guys really need to read her stories, they're hella good!!!

I promise that I'll up date my other story (More than Life It Self) soon, just give me a couple days...ok?

Hoped you enjoyed my newest creation...bye!

P.S. R&R I will be reading your reviews!!!


End file.
